


A Closed Door.

by harrietlouise1991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietlouise1991/pseuds/harrietlouise1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks doesn't quite understand a closed door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closed Door.

Charlie Weasley had jumped at the chance to move out of his crowed childhood home and into a pokey two bedroom flat with his best friend Nymphadora Tonks. It’s not that he didn’t love his family or the home they had made for him, Charlie just felt like he needed more space, more privacy and at the age of 20 he needed a bedroom to himself, but he soon found out that only child Tonks didn’t understand or appreciate Charlie’s need for privacy.

The first time she had burst through his closed bedroom door it hadn’t bothered him too much, he had only been writing a letter and the novelty of living with over enthusiastic and excitable Tonks hadn’t worn off yet but when she kept on busting in unannounced, even after Charlie had asked her to knock he had started to lose his patience.

Charlie hadn’t had the best day, after a mind numbing day working at the ministry, he had gone on a date with a very pretty witch from the next office over, and things had been going well until she started talking a little too enthusiastically about her boss and Charlie realised that she wasn’t quite as interested in him as he was in her but despite his disappointment he walked her home and agreed to get lunch together one day next week, after all, his mother had raised him properly.

Charlie had apperated straight into his bedroom; he wasn’t in the mood to have Tonks cross examining him about every aspect of his evening. He couldn’t even be bothered to turn on the light; he just undressed in the dark and slipped into bed. Charlie sighed deeply as he wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. He was thinking that maybe it was time to take a break from trying to woo women and just concentrate on earning enough money to get him to Romania to start his dream job.

Charlie tossed and turned for about an hour before he flopped over onto his back and glared up at the dark ceiling. He decided that he was just going to have to relieve some of his pent up frustration before he got any rest that night.

His hand roughly grasped his cock and he began to move his hand slowly up and down his hardening shaft. He sighed quietly as the warm and tingly knot started to form in his stomach. Charlie swallowed hard and forced his head back into the pillow, he was fully hard now and well on the way to orgasm, his toes had started to tingle and he could feel sweat forming on his chest and forehead.

Without warning Charlie’s bedroom door burst open and Tonks bowled in. Charlie bolted upright; his hand was still wrapped around his cock and his eyes wide with anger.

‘Charlie!-‘ Tonks started but her voice faltered when she saw Charlie’s face and realised what she’d just walk in on. Charlie opened his mouth to order her out of his room was his voice was stuck in his throat.

‘Are you wanking?’ Tonks asked after a few moments of awkward silence had passed, her face suddenly split into a smile, ‘Date that bad huh?’

Charlie’s face turned bright red and he looked anywhere but at Tonks. ‘D’you want something?’ he demanded, his voice suddenly coming back and his embarrassment getting replaced by anger.

Tonks’ raised one eyebrow, ‘Nothing that matters much now,’ she replied, and much to Charlie’s surprise she took a step further into the room and closed the door behind her.

‘What are you doing?’ Charlie asked as the room was plunged back into darkness. She didn’t reply but Charlie could hear her moving toward him, he felt the bed dip where Tonks climbed onto it.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked again, drawing his legs up toward his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible.

‘I thought you might like me to help you out,’ she replied quietly. He felt her soft hand touch his arm; she could hear the hesitance in his voice. Charlie swallowed hard.

‘But won’t it make things weird?’ he asked.

‘It doesn’t have too,’ she said, running her fingers gently up and down his bicep.

Charlie took a steadying breath. ‘Okay,’ he muttered, he was glad that the room was dark, he was pretty sure that his face was a similar colour to a London bus right now.

Charlie felt her warm breath on his cheek as her lips searched for his, Charlie smiled a little and turned his head so that their lips gently brushed. They kissed slowly and gently, Charlie slipped one hand around the back on her neck and drew her body closer to him, her chest pressed against his.

Charlie pulled away slightly, their noses where still touching and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears.

‘This is crazy,’ he muttered.

‘We’ve done crazier things, Charlie,’ she replied, her hand slipping from his arm down his chest and stomach and disappearing under the bedcovers.

He felt her hand close around his member; he groaned and pressed his lips against hers with much more ferocity and desperation, his tongue slipped past her parted lips and her taste filled his mouth. Her hand started to work his shaft, her grip was tight and her movement slow and steady, Charlie felt an ache blossoming in him that he had never felt before; he was desperate for release but he didn’t want her to stop.

‘Oh god,’ he moaned through gritted teeth, his breathing had become quick and shallow and Charlie knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer.

‘You’re so close Charlie, just let go,’ Tonks whispered as her hand started to move faster. The knot in his stomach was now painfully tight and the tingling had moved from his toes all the way up his legs and into his chest. A few strong, quick pumps later and Charlie was totally lost to the white hot orgasm that consumed his body. His arms buckled and he dropped back against his pillow and his hips bucked up off the bed as the waves of pleasure rode through him.

When Charlie had taken a few moments to recover, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the dark shape of Tonks. He heard the wet sound of her sucking her fingers clean of his come.

‘You taste good Charlie,’ she teased, sounding very pleased with herself.

Charlie’s voice was stuck in his throat again; he had no idea what to say. Should he thank her? Or return the favour? The silence between them seemed to elongate from seconds into hours.

‘Never seen you lost for words,’ Tonks said as she climbed off the bed. She had her hand on the door handle when Charlie got his voice back.

‘Thanks,’ he muttered.

Tonks giggled, ‘Anytime,’ she replied, pulling the door open and flooding the room with light from the hallway, Charlie finally got a good look of her face, her skin was flushed as pink as her hair and her eyes were sparkling. ‘You can get me back another time,’ she added with a wink before she slipped out of the door and closed it behind herself.

‘Fuck,’ Charlie muttered to himself as he lay alone in the dark. Charlie considered for the first time that perhaps, Tonks lack of respect for his privacy wasn’t always a bad thing.


End file.
